Cream the Rabbit (TheIronJedi)
Cream the Rabbit is the kind, well mannered, child of Vanilla the Rabbit and a member of Team Rose. Background Beginnings Cream was born to Vanilla in Floral Forest Village shortly after Robotnik's first reign. Vanilla knowing how the world really works and wanting only the best for cream she sheltered her away from the rest of the world. in the interveining years Cream would laern how to be polite and kinda to however she met. Later because of her good behavior she and Vanilla would take a trip to Mystic Ruins to go site seeing. the two would later stumble upon an undiscovered Chao Garden. there Cream would play with the Chao befriend one of them. Cream asked if she could take it home and at first Vanilla didn't like the idea. however she'd eventually say yes and they took home the chao and it's egg mate. when she got home she starting playing with them and name them Cheese and Chocola. for the next few weeks Cream would learn to love adventure. however her mother didn't want anything happening to her so she was told to leave Adventuring to the professionals. Cream was curious about this and Vanilla told her a Story about a Blue Hedgehog who stopped and evil man for doing bad things. Cream loved this story and couldn't get enough. however she'd soon get it. Meeting Sonic not long after that Robotnik discovered floral hill village and began to take it over. Vanilla panicked While Cream wanted to stop him. Vanilla said it was to dangerous and to get in the basement. they tried hiding there but Robotnik Would find them and capture them. they were soon spilt up and Cream couldn't handle being away from her mother. just then Sonic Stopped eggman's machine and was able to let her free. Cream realize how he was and was happy to see him. Cream told Sonic that her mother was captured and they hide to rescue her. Sonic, understanding what it's like to lose a mother accepted the offer. together, they'd stop Robotnik's machines until they'd find a way to his space station. there they found him and Vanilla they'd fight him, but he'd escape with Vanilla in toe. Sonic then used the 7 Chaos Emeralds to go super and stopped Eggman and free Vanilla. afterward Cream and Vanilla would thank him and he'd go on his way. Meeting Blaze not to long after Cream would want adventure more then ever, but her mother refused. claiming she was to young and she wouldn't have an adult. the next day Cream would be playing outside when she heard something and she went to see it. there she stumbled across Blaze and told her she could help. Blaze cautiously agreed and she took her to her home. there blaze met vanilla and She told blaze to find Sonic. Blaze declined and went on her way. Cream wanted to continue helping her, but her mother said that if she want to find them on her own it's her chose. Cream was let down by this and after she heard all the things Sonic and Blaze did in the end she wished she was there. The Neo Metal Crisis a couple weeks later she'd met Amy and they kicked it off immediately. Cream liked Amy's attitude and wanted to be her friend and Amy accepted. they did tons of activities together and got along quiet well. however one day when Cream woke up she couldn't find Chocola anywhere. later she'd learn Chocola was kidnapped and Amy, Cream, and Sticks formed Team Rose. they'd ask around and learn more bit by bit. later they'd go to the Egg Fleet and to there surprise, learn that Metal was behind it. they'd then met with teams, Hero, Dark, and Chaotix they defeated Neo Metal and Saved the world. after the events Cream would return home and Vanilla told her she was worried sick about her. she told her mother about everything that happened and Vanilla said she was just glad Cream was alright. then she told cream to stay with her and never run off again. Gemerl (Being worked on) The War after the fight and reprograming of Gemerl Vanilla had had enough of Creams adventuring. she told Cream she had to stay and the house and Vanilla refused to let cream go out on her own. a year later the War with the Eggman Empire broke out. However luckily for Cream FLoral Forest Village was far away from any attacks so the went vertially unskaved. However Vanilla would keep up to date with the War via the news. Cream told Vanilla she wanted to help her friends stop Robotnik but Vanilla absulutly refused. Cream got disappointed by this and just hoped Sonic and the rest of her firends where alright. cream would continue to live her life and her house with Gemerl, Cheese, and Chocola as company and dreamed of the day she got to met her friends again. After the War 5 months later the war would end and Cream and Vanilla where relieved. Cream figured since the war was over she could met with her friends again. Vanilla begrudgingly accepted and they wet to the Resistance base and she would caught up with Amy. Cream asked where Sonic was and Amy said he was of to another adventure. Cream was a bit disappointed by this but new how much he loved adventure. Cream would then caught up with some of the others and Vanilla would question Amy about the war. when it was all said and done cream said she wished she was there to help fight Eggman, but Amy claimed it was better she wasn't. cream smiled and agreed. she then joined her mother as they left back for home. The Metal Virus Saga (being worked on) Friends *Vanilla the Rabbit (mother) *Cheese the Chao *Chocola the Chao *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Cosmo the Seedrian *Gemerl *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic Abilities *Flight *Cooking *Chao Attack *Bunny Boost (yes, this is a real ability.) Relationships Cream is very shelter do to her over protective Mother, therefor she still doesn't know what love is. Miscellaneous Type: Flight Affiliations: Team Rose, The Restoration Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes)